Perdita's Pirate Adventure
Disneystyle8's Spoof of "DTE: Dora's Pirate Adventure". Cast *Dora - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Boots - Bendy (Bendy And The Ink Machine) *Benny - Hubie (The Pebble And The Penguin) *Isa - Jungle Jangs *Tico - Rolly and Patch (101 Dalmatians *Diego - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Jaguar - Rajah (Aladdin) *Backpack - Two-Tone (101 Dalmatians) *Map - Spike (Rugrats) *Pirate Parrot - Zazu (The Lion King) *Pirate Pig Captain - DJ Lance Rock (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Pirate Piggies - Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua (The Backyardigans) *Singing Bridge - Captain Star (TUGS) *Kevin the Turtle - Kevin the Aligator (60 Zoo Lane) *The Fiesta Trio - Garfield, Odie and Nermal (The Garfield Show) *Cannon - Young Kaa (The Jungle Cubs) Summary Perdita and friends are about to put on a pirate musical when the Nick Jr Characters steal their treasure chest and costumes. Embarking on a musical Adventure, Perdita and the gang must go to Treasure Island to teach the Gang a lesson. Characters Presenting *Perdita *Bendy *Hubie *Jungle Jangs *Rolly and Patch *Pongo *Rajah *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Zazu *DJ Lance Rock *Pablo, Tyrone and Uniqua *Captain Star *Kevin the Aligator *Garfield, Odie and Nermal *Young Kaa *Anita Radcliffe *Boris *Rocket Recap The episode begins with Penny peeking out through the curtains of a stage. She says hello to the viewer, then explains that she, Bendy, Hubie, Jungle Jangs, Rolly and Patch, Pongo and Rajah are putting on a play about pirates. Places In Episode #Seven Seas #Singing Bridge (Captain Star) #Treasure Island Songs *Perdita the Explorer Theme Song *We Love To Sing *Pirate Costumes *The Nick Jr Characters *Stop and Think/Spike *Empuje *We're Sailing To Treasure Island *Seven Seas *Star Catching Song *Foggy Fog *What Is It, Pongo? *Big Bad Rocks *Jungle Jangs Turn The Wheel *Captain Hook *Pirate Costumes (reprise) *Pirates Love To Sing *We Did It Trivia *When Perdita and her friends pull the boat of Treasure Island, closed captioning reads pull in Spanish, but the proper spelling is "pull." *Perdita and her friends sing out the places they're going to. *The viewer gets a look at Cuphead and Mugman's sisters. *This is the first episode to premiere in 2004. *This episode has 14 songs, the second most amount of songs in any Penny media. *A Spanish version of Two-Tone's song is used in this episode. *This was the first episode to have the extended version of We Did It. *This can be seen on the VHS version of the same title. Gallery Tumblr_n03ddfk1Uf1r3jmn6o2_500.png|Perdita as Dora Bendy.png|Bendy as Boots Tumblr_n0aiu7DIJB1r3jmn6o1_1280.png|Pongo as Diego pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg|Hubie as Benny Jungle Jangs (Jungly).png|Jungle Jangs as Isa RollyAndPatch.jpg|Rolly and Patch as Tico Captain-hook1.jpg|Captain Hook as Swiper Rajah in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Rajah as Baby Jaguar Kevin.jpg|Kevin the Crocodile as Kevin the Turtle (They Both Start With K) kaa-jungle-cubs-1.43.jpg|Young Kaa as Cannon Garfield in The Garfield Show.jpg|Garfield, Odie in Garfield's Thanksgiving.jpg|Odie Nermal in Garfield and Friends.jpg|And Nermal as The Fiesta Trio ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Singing Bridge Zazu.jpg|Zazu as Pirate Parrot Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita as Mami Boris the wolf by stephen718-dbea14f.png|Boris as Boots' Dad DJ.jpg|DJ Lance as Captain Pirate Piggie Cowboy Pablo.jpg|Pablo Cowboy Tyrone.jpg|Tyrone Uniqua-the-backyardigans-47.2.jpg|and Uniqua as Pirate Piggies Explorer Star Rocket Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Ideas